narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Team 7 (Konohamaru)
, Boruto episode 38, |ref="Boruto: Road to B" |affiliations=Konohagakure, |leaders=Konohamaru Sarutobi, Sasuke Uchiha~~Novel only |manga debut=1 |boruto=Yes |anime debut=38 |shippuden=No |boruto anime=Yes |novel debut=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |movie debut=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |ova debut=Boruto OVA 1 |media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie canon }} Team Konohamaru is a shinobi cell from Konohagakure, led by Konohamaru Sarutobi. History Originally called Team 3 upon formation, Sarada intended to formally request being removed from the team over issues with Boruto, but upon resolving them, they instead requested their designation to be changed to Team 7, as their parents' were. Having completed enough missions to qualify for the Chūnin Exams, the team participated in the exams held in Konoha. Though the three genin made it to the finals, none of them were promoted as the venue was attacked by Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. The team came close to being disbanded when all three members left the village without authorisation to interfere with Iwagakure's internal affair, having their genin ranks revoked, but due to the Fourth Tsuchikage's personal praise, they were accredited for their nobility and were reinstated. Sometime later, after capturing members of the Mujina Bandits, Konohamaru made the decision that his team was capable of handling their first B-Rank mission, which they accepted in attempting. Known Missions ;Expel bandits in the Green Banks (Anime only) * Rank: D-rank * Status: Success Team Konohamaru's first mission was to expel bandits, hired by a neighbouring village, from the Green Banks and stop them from stealing food supplies. Upon learning that conflict with shinobi hired by other villages will be involved, Konohamaru comments the mission's rank would have been at least B had they known in advance. ;Gather intel and locate the Byakuya Gang (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 7 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. ;Protect a pet (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success The team were tasked with being bodyguards for a pet, which they succeed in doing. ;Capture train thieves (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success After four thieves robbed a Thunder Train, the team was tasked with capturing them. Beginning their search where the thieves jumped off the train, they headed to a mining town in the Mountains' Graveyard, as they though the group were hiding out in the nearby abandoned mines. Upon arriving, they discovered one of the robbers had handed himself in, and that his accomplices were killed by a white monster in the mine. ;Capture a wild bear * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success Team Konohamaru was assigned to capture a wild bear that was eating the crops of a nearby village. ;Recapture the wild bear * Rank: Unknown * Status: Unknown Team Konohamaru was assigned to recapture the wild bear that they previously caught which was roaming the streets of Konoha. ;Protecting actors (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success A joint mission with Team 10, the two teams were assigned to protect two Konoha Film Studio actors, Tomaru and Ashina, from a death threat. Team 7 was designated to protecting Ashina, in which she constantly ordered them around to wait on her hand and foot. When Tomaru was abducted by the blackmailer and a ransom — to be delivered by Ashina — was demanded, Konohamaru managed to capture the kidnapper and disguised as him in order to expose Ashina as the mastermind of the fraudulent ploy to revitalise her fame. With Tomaru's safety and Ashina's arrest, the mission was a success. ;Apprehend the Mujina Bandits * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success Upon the Mujina Bandits robbing the Konoha Bank, Team Konohamaru was tasked with apprehending them. which Mitsuki and Boruto accomplished. ;Deliver goods to Ryūtan City and test out the scientific tools * Rank: C-rank * Status: Suspended Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki were assigned to escort Katasuke Tōno and deliver an artificial arm to the Advanced Technology Research Institute. In addition, they were also tasked with helping out with Scientific Ninja Tool testing. The mission had to be suspended due to the disappearance of Konohamaru, however. ;Search for Konohamaru * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success After Konohamaru disappeared, Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki were assigned to search for him, since they were the closest to where he disappeared. References id:Tim Konohamaru it:Team Konohamaru pt-br:Time Konohamaru